Kindred Souls
by Jlargent
Summary: At the hot springs Rory and Shino contemplate a few things and how they click with each other. Rated M for sex and futa.


**Kindred Souls.**

**Written by Jlargent.**

_Me: Were you expecting this? Well sorry to disappoint but this _is_ a surprise to you. When I saw how Rory interacted with Kuribayahi during the Italica invasion I could see them in a 'Friends with benefits' relationship despite Rory's interest with Itami but that's probably just me. Anyway, I do not own GATE or any of the characters in the series, typical disclaimers apply._

Rory Mercury's POV.

_One of the things I dislike about being stuck in a prepubescent body is a low tolerance for alcohol. Why couldn't Emroy grant me an immunity to getting drunk when I became an apostle? It would save on headaches both figuratively and literally._ I grumbled internally as I started to feel a buzz from the sake. Surprisingly enough Itami was out like a light, then again it has been a long day and more than likely the exhaustion had finally caught up to him. Everyone else was either asleep or in the early stages of sleep _Maybe I should sleep as well, no need to get drunk while in a foreign world. A lot of things could happen._ I reasoned to myself sitting up from the chair.

"Ugh, I _really_ need to stop drinking so much while on duty." a voice spoke I could see Kuribayashi stumbling into the room, I could see that she had just left the restroom, her robe wrapped around her body, I could see that she was stumbling slightly, she sees me sitting up nursing a "Scotch on the rocks" I believe was the name of the drink.

"You're still up Rory?" she asks me.

"Yes, despite my appearance I am more than capable of enduring more than my fair share of sleepless nights." I replied.

"Being a demigoddess must come with a lot of baggage huh?" she inquires sitting across from me.

"I believe the term you would use would be "You have no idea." An apt saying if I must say so." I replied.

"So…how did you become an apostle in the first place?" Kuribayashi asks me.

"I knew someone would ask me that." I replied letting my mind drift for a moment to the past.

"I'm sorry if I offended you Rory." Kuribayashi tells me.

"No, no, you deserve the right to know…it all began nine hundred years ago, I was a trainee priestess in the Temple of Emory in the Kingdom of Eden, my parents were killed a few years before so I spent my time at the temple working in Emory's name. There I made some loyal friends, one of them was named Belle, she was the daughter of the Faun family. In the Kingdom of Eden, they used to worship Zufumut, the God of Light and order. Zufumut blessed the royals by bestowing them the divine Blood Sword Diva. The king who wields the Diva can command any mortals to obey. The blood sword is forged out of blood and the heart of a daughter of the Faun family, and it costs the host's life when created. For generations the Eden kings ruled by sacrificing life of a girl born in the Faun family to summon the sword. But few generations ago, a benevolent king of Eden declared this to be inhumane and cruel, and banned worshiping of Zufumut. He instead chose Emroy, the God of Darkness as their prime religion.

The Zufumut worshipers became outcasts and turned into a cult. Kasutori, an Eden noble who was secretly a Zufumut follower, sought to gain the blood sword Diva by sacrificing Belle. My friends and I found out his evil scheme to wed Belle and kill her on the wedding night to summon the sword, and we tried to protect Belle. One-night I heard a voice sounding like thunder "I pick you". I knew instinctively realized that Emroy had chosen me as his apostle, but I did not understand why. But upon learning Belle's fate, I took it upon that I was chosen to save her and destroy the Zufumut cult brooding in the underground of the Emroy temple. Me and my friends became victorious, Kasutori is killed, the Zufumut cultists are captured, and Belle was saved." – (Taken from the Gate Wiki and edited for this story.)

Kuribayashi sat there in shocked silence "Well shit. I'm glad that you saved your friend." She said.

I chuckled at her expression "Thanks, there is not a day that I regret becoming Emory's Apostle but sometimes I get nostalgic." I said.

"You wished your friends were still around?" she asked me.

I chuckled "That goes without saying. Belle and I were more than friends, she was the one who took my virginity before my ascension." I confessed.

"Wait, I thought you were straight. I mean from what you said Hardy wants to make you her bride." Kuribayashi commented.

"She merely wants to possess me like a trophy and stick it to my master. Belle, she was one of the very few people that I loved. There's not a day that go by that I miss her, I remember standing next to her on her deathbed, and she told me that if she could relive her life all over again, she would not regret being my lover. After she passed away, I was actually considering assaulting Hardy's domain to take Belle's soul back from her." I said thinking back.

"What stopped you? I mean I would imagine you could literally tear your way through the underworld just to get her back." Kuribayashi said.

"It was actually my master Emory that stopped me. You may not know this but Emory is also the God of Love as well as the God of War. He told me that Belle requested that he intervene on my behalf. She wanted me to move on and just live. I admit, it hurt hearing that Belle did not want to be rescued but I could understand her reasoning." I said.

She winced "That had to have hurt, the person that you loved telling you that she wanted to stay there." She said sadly.

I sigh, letting the ice cubes rattle a little bit in the glass before taking a sip "More than you know. Giselle then mocked Belle's memory by attempting to bargain for her soul." I growled as the memory cropped up.

"Who's Giselle?" Kuribayashi asks.

"She's Hardy's Apostle, which makes her my "Sister" in a sense since we serve our respective deities. And let's just say that even mentioning Belle like that…well it took Giselle a full year to reform after I had gotten done with her." I smiled fondly at the memory that I literally tore the Apostle into so many pieces and scattered them all across the country that particular feat earned both fear and respect from the other Apostles as well.

Kuribayashi's eyes widened "Holy hell…" she visibly shuddered at the image.

I chuckled at her reaction "Unfortunately, Giselle is a zealot when it comes to Hardy's orders. And the first thing she did after she recovered was to target me." I said annoyed at the ensuring fight that happened "But since the two of us are equal in strength I had to use more than a few dirty tactics in order to win." I finished since Giselle did it all the time.

"How about we change subjects?" Kuribayashi asks me.

"Agreed, so speaking of love is there anyone special in your life?" I couldn't help but ask.

"Nah, I've always been too much of a tomboy to look for someone. I mean I've had a few dates here and there but that was it." She said.

"No offense Kuribayashi but you don't strike me as the dating type." I said to her.

"Please, call me Shino, formalities were never my thing." Shino says as she stretches for a moment letting her rather large bust slightly jiggle "And to be honest, I actually bat for the other "Team" if you get my drift." She said making my eyes widen at the revelation.

"Interesting, when did you find out about your preferred status?" I could not help but ask her.

"It was back during basics actually. I was bunked with another girl and one night we managed to sneak in a bottle of high-quality sake and one thing led to another and before either of us knew it we were going down on each other like there was no tomorrow." I could practically hear the lust dripping from Shino as she recounts that night.

"So, what happened to your friend?" I asked her.

"Well, she had to drop out. Apparently, she had an unknown medical condition she didn't know about and that prevented her from becoming an active serviceman. She didn't know that either." Shino replied.

"I'm sorry that things didn't work out for the two of you." I offered my sympathies.

Shino waved it off "Nah, it's okay. We were just fuck-buddies, there wasn't any real love in it, we were just venting and at best we were friends with benefits." She answered "I still contact her from time to time to see how she is doing. The last time I talked to her she had gotten a girlfriend and is working as a foreman in construction."

"I see…" I trailed off a bit.

"Hm? Something the matter Rory?" Shino asks me.

"Well, I am a little bit jealous." I reply.

"About what?" Shino asks.

"I don't know if it's jealousy or something along the lines of frustration but…" I trail off.

"Rory…when was the last time you got laid? Because I think your problem is that you need to vent out some frustration and I don't mean in the murderous type." Shino succinctly puts it.

"…Well over a decade or two. Maybe three?" I admitted.

"Okay, how about I help you? I mean we are friends, right? So why not get some benefits from it as well?" Shino proposed. I admit the prospect of venting my sexual frustration out.

"I'm willing, but are you sure? From what I understand having sex with someone that looks like me is considered a crime correct?" I ask her.

"One, technically you're considered an adult despite your appearances. Two, we can move to another room and no one will bother us. And three, what happens here _stays_ here. We don't want the hassle of the legality of the situation to bite us in the ass." Shino explained.

I nodded in agreement, recalling a few times mistakes like this has happened to me at one point or another since there are a few places that do not recognize me as an apostle.

"We'll have to be quiet though. Considering how much we drank it would not do anyone any good if we were loud having sex." I pointed out.

Shino shook her head "Nah, they'll be out for hours. Which means we can be loud if we wanted to." She replied grabbing my hand, leading us to the front desk.

The clerk looks at us "Yes? Is there a problem with the room that you are in?" she asked in a professional tone.

"Actually, we were hoping if there was another empty room available? Some of our friends are moving around too much in their sleep and that is making it difficult to sleep." Shino lied to the clerk, she looked at the registry for a moment before handing Shino a key.

"Here you are, your room is actually further down the hall from where your friends are residing. Is there anything else that I can help you with tonight?" she asked.

"No that will be all, thank you for the assistance." Shino replied.

"You're welcome, have a good night then." The clerk replied as Shino and I head to the empty room, once we enter the room Shino takes no time to remove her robe and mine as well.

(Lemon Alert! I would like to reiterate that Rory is 961 years old making her _more_ than old enough for sex even though she looks like a Lolita. Now onto the warning: If you are easily offended with sexual content you can either leave now or skip towards the end. Thank you.)

"Since it's been awhile for you how about I start things off?" she asks me and before I could reply I was pushed back onto the bed and Shino spread my legs. We had barely begun already I was soaked, Shino's head moved slowly towards the junction in between my legs and I shook slightly from both anticipation and lust. I yelp as Shino's tongue touches my entrance slightly, my hips slightly jump from the contact, Shino gently grabs my hips and lowers my pelvis and licks my entrance but this time I was fully prepared and I moaned at the contact.

"More…" I moan out lowly.

"What was that Rory? I don't think I heard you." Shino says in a surprisingly teasing voice.

"I want more please…" I moan a bit louder. My hips buck slightly allowing Shino to access more of me.

"One more time Rory. And I will give it to you." Shino said as she was lightly licking my lower lips making sure not to penetrate me, it was then I had reached a breaking point.

"PLEASE GIVE ME MORE SHINO!" I all but screamed at her, I could see Shino getting a wicked look on her face before returning to the task but with a surprisingly amount of gusto. Surprised at the attention I start to moan louder and louder as I could practically feel a powerful orgasm coming, it wasn't strong enough to knock me out of course but it would be powerful, I was withering in pleasure at how skilled Shino's tongue is. Shino pulled away for a moment much to my displeasure before speaking.

"If you think my tongue is good then wait until you feel _this_!" Shino said before a massive shock of pleasure hits me.

_Is-is she doing what I thing she's doing?_ I thought in shock as I could feel Shino's middle finger in my asshole and pumping it in and out and now resuming her oral pleasuring. The sudden surprise was too much and with a near scream I came on her tongue. I was breathing a little bit but I could still go on.

"I had no idea that was possible." I slightly panted referring to being fingered in my rectum.

Shino chuckled "Not many do but then again not many people like anal." Shino replied moving up to my nipples and lightly kissing them sending tiny jolts of pleasure to me.

I lightly moan at the attention "I think it's my turn Shino." I tell her. Shino nods and reposition herself so that her wet pussy was over my mouth, I just hope that I'm not too rusty. I slowly run my tongue on the outer edges of her slit and I could feel her shudder as I lightly tease her and I then began to mimic her actions from earlier. From the appreciative mutterings, I was doing a good job thus far but I needed to step things up a little bit.

I pull my mouth away making Shino groan in disappointment "What the hell Rory?" she asked me obviously frustrated at a denied orgasm.

I raise my hand "I'm sorry Shino but I think I needed to try something different. I could tell that while I was doing a good job, I don't think I could lick my way towards an orgasm." I explained to her "That's why I'm going to try something." I said channeling my magical energy making me glow in a violet color.

"What are you going to do Rory?" she asks me, I could see that she was slightly scared but at the same time curious since I was using magic that she didn't know I had.

"Well as I mentioned Emory is a god of Love so…" I trailed off as I started moaning. The magical energy shifted to my pussy and with an orgasmic cry a large penis emerged, I knew that my new endowment easily surpasses the men in the camp.

"…Holy fuck…" Shino muttered staring at it.

"My thoughts exactly." I said repositioning ourselves where I was on bottom and Shino's lower entrance was aligned with my dick "Now take it slow, we don't want to hurt ourselves okay?" I reassure her as she follows my instructions. We both hiss at the pleasure the tightness of her inner walls was clamping down on my penis until she was at least eight inches in.

"I don't think I can take anymore." Shino gasps. I gently grip her hips, and then began moving my hips up and down sliding it in and out at a slow pace making us moan loudly "Please…faster Rory." Shino asks me. I oblige her request and we started moaning louder, soon we found a steady pace to where we were all but screaming in passion all the while.

"Please! More! More! MOOOOOORRREEEE!" soon her walls clamp down hard enough to make me orgasm and my essence erupted hitting her womb.

(End Lemon!)

Shino and I lay back panting from the intensity of our session, I stare at the ceiling mentally thanking Emory that I knew that spell, admittedly it has been at least a century since I used it.

"Mmm…Thank you for that Rory." Shino said shifting her arms around my waist.

"Agreed, it was worth it." I replied. And I meant it.

"Sooo…is this going to be a one-time thing? Don't get me wrong that was easily the best sex I've had in a long while but I don't want to make things complicated between us you know?" I nodded knowing what she meant.

"How about we take it a day at a time?" I ask her.

"What do you mean?" Shino asks me.

"What I'm suggesting is that there's no strings attached. If we have an itch, we can satisfy it with each other." I tell her.

"But what if at some point we start falling for each other? I know it wouldn't be fair to your friend Belle and to you since you care for her deeply, not only that but you're going to outlive any of us here with the exception of Tuka." I frowned at that argument.

"Well, we'll just learn to adapt." At her confusion I explain "No relationship is perfect, and from what I understand while your country is somewhat tolerant of same-sex relationships they're not really accepted in society. I mean you could move to Alnus and see about making a possible relationship work but like you stated with my feelings towards Belle still present and my ascension to divinity I could try something when it happens but as far as I am aware it has never been done." I tell her.

Shino sighs "Screw it, let it be my problem for the future, right now I need sleep." She tells me.

"Agreed. Thank you for this Shino." I tell her but she was already asleep.

?'s POV.

The surveillance that was watching the inn felt _extremely_ awkward about inadvertently listening in on a member of the JSDF and the apostle of Emory having passionate sex.

"Sir? What should we do about this?" the assistant to Taro Kano asks the man. After a few moments he spoke.

"We delete the recordings and pretend that it never happened." Taro said.

"Understood sir." She replied as the order was carried out.

The End.

_Me: First new story of the new year and I did not know that Kigo had won in the poll (I never look at my own polls until I am certain about the outcome.) So, until I write it this will have to do. Please review and to all my fans have a Happy New Year filled with new stories and new possibilities._

_As Always Hoody Hoo!_


End file.
